


Long, Poetic Titles Aren't Really Necessary

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, I came up with an idea and combined it with this one so its new, Larry murphy redemption arch? in MY fic?, M/M, alana and Zoe are just friends cuz they need eachother rn, also, dont worry, its more likely than you think, kleinphy and convan hoes both get satisfied in the end, okay so I posted this already but when I couldn't continue with the next chapter, so enjoy this new one, the ship tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The whole process is tiring for everyone. Getting over trauma is a tiring process no matter how big or small. So, why were these five teens singled out especially out of the millions how go through a traumatic experience. Well, these seemingly non-threatening teens (except for maybe one) were all put into a box and shipped off to this..place for about an hour and a half  for two days a week. All of them had come from near and far just to share a therapist.(if you have read this already, I have change a l o t of things so give it a re-read and see what's different)





	1. 5 Teens and The Baguette

**Author's Note:**

> Connor is horrifically out of character and kinda Zoe but, THERE'S A REASON I SWEAR! Like, an actual reason that advances the plot!

  The whole process is tiring for everyone. Getting over trauma is a tiring process no matter how big or small. So, why were these five teens singled out especially out of the millions how go through a traumatic experience. Well, these seemingly non-threatening teens (except for maybe one) were all put into a box and shipped off to this..place for about an hour and a half  for two days a week. All of them had come from near and far just to share a therapist. 

 

“Just act like you’ve met for the very first time. State your name—” Dr. Sherman, the therapist, explained with a tight lipped smile. 

 

  “Hello, I am Alana Beck and it started when I started taking performance enhancing drugs at 10 years-old.” The dark-skinned girl said, coldly staring at anybody who dared to look at her funny. When she realized nobody actually was, she let her guard down and let her eyes soften.

 

  “Yeah, that’s nice Alana, hi, hello I’m Jared Klienman,” the kid next to her stood up from his chair. “and it was when I was, like, 10, like you, I was sold for a half ounce of weed.” Jared finished, pushing up his glasses and sitting down quickly.

  

  “Half an ounce?” A kid in all black and scraggly long hair asked, squinting. 

 

  “Yup, half an ounce. I thought I’d at least be worth two ounces but, hey.” Jared answered. Dr. Sherman, the shared therapist, winced at Jared’s words. At least he thinks he has self worth? That’s an upside to this, right?

 

  “Jesus, that’s rough.” The kid added again, rubbing his eyes.  

 

  “Connor, why don’t you introduce yourself?” Dr. Sherman intervened, clearing her throat.

 

  “You already did it for me.” Connor groaned, sliding down in his seat

 

  “Connor, don’t be an ass and just do it.” The girl next to him with light brown hair said, seeming to be annoyed by him breathing.

 

  “What are you gonna do, put a knife to my throat again?” He threatened, crossing his arms.

 

  “Okay you two, settle down. Connor, state your full name and your—” Dr. Sherman got in the way yet again seemingly being the only peace maker. 

 

  “I tried to off myself last year.” Connor said plainly with zero emotion whatsoever. He looked like he wanted to tack something on at the end of the sentence but, he bit himself back. 

 

  “I’m Zoe Murphy, his sister. Sorry for my massive asshole, fuck-face brother.” Zoe said quickly to prevent any questions directed towards her brother.  

 

  “I tried to kill Connor twice before everything. I feel kinda bad about it now though, after all the shit that’s gone down.” She explained. A chuckle escaped from Connor’s throat at the last sentence. Jared Klienman narrowed his eyes at Connor in suspicion. 

 

  The very last kid, Evan Hansen, had his eyes bulging out of his eyes. Why was he put with these clinically insane people?

 

  Oh wait…cause’ of _that_. Something he didn’t want and never wanted in the first fucking place and a  _group_ that he had no idea got formed in the first place.

 

 “H-Hello, I’m Evan Hansen a-and I watched my d-dad get murdered then, um,” Evan looked at the teenagers looking-no-staring at him and he got freaked out.

 

“So, y-yeah.” Evan rushed out, looking down and not lifting his gaze from the hem of his blue polo shirt, playing around with his unsigned cast. He thought that that situation was way less uneventful then everyone else’s.

 

“You have a stutter? Well, shit, this is gonna be interesting as hell.” Jared muttered, crossing his arms and leaning back.

 

 Everybody was silent, keeping to themselves not even wanting to move in fear that it would set someone off. Suddenly the uncomfortable static that lingered at the top of the room like heat had settled down and touched everybody.

 

  “Usually group therapy is separated into different subjects. For example suicide or substance abuse,” Dr. Sherman nodded her head towards Connor who sunk deeper into his seat. 

 

  “But you guys are different—”

 

“Not to be rude, doctor, but, I’m pretty sure me and others alike have heard this a million times.” Alana interrupted, eyebrows furrowed. 

 

“I’m gonna side with her. Being told we’re ‘different’ and pointing the obvious isn’t gonna fix shit.” Jared muttered. Evan nodded in agreement, biting his bottom lip. 

 

“Fixed?” Dr. Sherman asked, confused. 

 

“Oh my fucking god.” Connor Murphy laughed, putting his head in his hands and sliding down in his seat. 

 

“Come on, you can’t think that we are normal? Cause’ that’s actually ridiculous.” Zoe asked, laughing with her brother. The two’s laughs sounded perfect and melodic together. Dr. Sherman raised her eyebrows at Zoe’s reaction and wrote it down in her notepad.

 

“W-we really a-aren’t.” Evan agreed, nervously laughing

 

“Seriously,” Connor start, sliding so far onto the ground he hit the floor. 

“I can teleport to fucking Europe right now with no hesitation, I don't think that's normal.” Connor scoffs and with those words he disappears without a trace. 

 

“Welp, nothing we can do about it now, I can fuck both of your parents at the same time, zero thought.” Jared smirked. Everybody, including Dr. Sherman, leaned back, secretly afraid Jared would demonstrate his skills like Connor had. 

 

“Not right now, obviously, I have some sense of common decency.” Jared dropped his attitude and replaced it with the most “yeah, duh” voice ever. 

 

“N-not right now?” Evan whispered in confusion. 

 

“I’m not really special, I just have eidetic memory.” 

 

“R-really?” Evan bit his bottom lip nervously because of all stupid shit he said first meeting Alana. 

“Mmhmm Mr. “Come 'ere often?”.” Alana smiled, sending Jared into a laughing fit. This caused Evan to choke on air and make his face flame up in embarrassment. Suddenly Connor was back in the room with a small baguette and a beret. Dr. Sherman groans quietly, scribbling something down in her notepad once more.

 

“Man…French girls are so easy.” He scoffs, taking off the hat. 

 

“Connor, you don’t even know French and you're gay, how the fuck?” Zoe asks plainly. 

 

“So are half of the men in Europe and I’ve got that foreigner charm.”. Jared rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. 

 

“I can’t believe I actually liked you,” He looks at Connor with pure disgust. 

 

“Yeah, babe, you did.” Connor’s statement makes Jared fake-gag.

Connor breaks the bread in his hand in half and pushes it forward to the group, offering them the piece. Alana, again out of character, shrugs and reaches forward, takes the bread, and breaks off another piece, eating it. Dr. Sherman was about to object to eating during the session until Alana gave the original bread and half and passed it to Evan who broke off a tiny part and nibble on it and gave the original piece to Jared who, even though disgusted by it being in Connor’s hands, took a piece and gave it to Zoe who ate the remainder of the bread. 

 

It wasn’t really anything scientific just…weird in Dr. Sherman’s eyes. From all of the previous observations made, the group seemed like they absolutely hated each other even though they had worked well with each other in the past. So, food, a commonly fought over object, an object that a plenty of people were stingy with _especially_ with people they hated. So, Dr. Sherman scribbled down in the large-ish notepad;

 _Group still show slight signs of camaraderie_. 

 

“We still have an hour left, who is willing to tell their story first?”

 

“I guess I’ll go first,” Connor smiles, settling into his seat. 

 

“Please enlighten us peasants on how you started from a suicidal freak to a conceited asshole.” Jared snarked underneath his breath.

 

“What was that Jared?” Dr. Sherman asked sincerely. 

 

“Oh nothing, just…nothing.” Jared responded, glare not lifting from Connor’s face.


	2. Connor and the Nyooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor Murphy mixed around the mush in his plate, trying to stay silent so that he could slip away easily but, his expression said it all. 
> 
> “It’s your senior year Connor. You are not missing the first day.” Cynthia Murphy, Connor’s mom, sighs, clearly tired has she scoops an empty coffee cup off of the table to refill it. Zoe Murphy, his sister, breathed out a quiet laugh as she shoved oatmeal into her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! SCHOOL IS REALLY HARD RIGHT NOW AND IS KICKING ME IN THE ASS RN!

 

_Connor Murphy mixed around the mush in his plate, trying to stay silent so that he could slip away easily but, his expression said it all._

 

_“It’s your senior year Connor. You are not missing the first day.” Cynthia Murphy, Connor’s mom, sighs, clearly tired has she scoops an empty coffee cup off of the table to refill it. Zoe Murphy, his sister, breathed out a quiet laugh as she shoved oatmeal into her mouth._

 

_“I already said I’d go tomorrow—I’m just trying to find a compromise here.” Connor explains as if he’s said it a million times._

 

 _“Are you going to help me out here?” Cynthia turns to Larry Murphy who’s too busy with his phone to_ actually _pay attention to what was happening._

 

  _“Your education’s important, Connor.” Larry gruff out, typing an email._

 

_“Really?” Cynthia puts the fresh cup of coffee on the table in front of Larry nonetheless._

 

_“What else am I supposed to say? He’s not listening, probably high.” Larry furrowed his eyebrows, stuffing his phone into his back pocket and downing his cup of coffee._

 

_“He’s totally high.” Zoe muttered as if she was examining him._

 

_“Oh, fuck you.” Connor sneers, too far to kick his sister in the shin._

_“Fuck you—” Zoe crosses her arms across her chest._

 

_“Picking on your brother is not constructive Zoe,” Cynthia intervenes before the conversation can gain anymore friction. Larry chuckles into his coffee cup as he takes a sip._

 

_“Are you kidding me right now?” Zoe asks in disbelief._

 

_“Besides, he isn’t high, right?” Cynthia tries to defend Connor but, to no avail as Connor says nothing.  
 _

_“Oh my god,” Cynthia whispers, rubbing her temples,_

_“You’re not going to school high, Connor.” She takes Zoe’s empty bowl and plate from the table and places it in the sink._

 

  _“Then I won’t go! I’m so happy we reached an agreement.” Connor smiles, taking his backpack from the foot of his chair._

 

_“Connor,” Cynthia sighed once more, turning back to Connor. The boy took a second to look at his mother. She looked tired even though she had to be far from that but, it still made Connor feel some sort of bad for her. He sighed and slung his backpack over his shoulder._

 

  _“_ Fine _, mom.” Connor groaned as if he was a 12 year-old girl._

 

  _“Connor, you better hurry your ass up before I leave you here.” Zoe groaned, annoyed, getting up. She took out her keys and jingled them as she rushed out of the house. Connor swiftly followed her before turning back to look at his family. Larry was folding up his newspaper and leaving the table and Cynthia mouthed out a quick “thank you” to Connor with a small smile as she cleaned the dinner table. He turned back and did a tiny jog to keep up with Zoe so that she wouldn’t legitimately leave him behind. If this was the last time he was going to see his mom, at least he was going to make her fucking happy—something he never really did since he was 13 ._

 

_The whole car drive was filled with Zoe humming along to a bunch of Dodie songs with Connor (extremely quietly) singing along. It lifted the siblings’ mood just a tad bit because that’s what Dodie Clark’s angelic, perfect, and beautiful voice will do. Once they pulled into the school’s parking lot, Zoe shut down the car and turned to Connor._

 

_“As much as I know you wanna be the emo you never got to be when 13 but, tone it down. I don’t need you murdering someone in the middle of the hallway.” Zoe said, staring at Connor who’s previous alright mood was demolished completely and thrown back into his regular melancholy attitude. All the girl’s brother did was step out the car, annoyed, and slammed the door behind him. He walked toward the school alone, leaving Zoe still buckled into the driver’s seat. She sighed like everyone had seemed to do this morning and got out of the car, shaking her head at the path her brother had gone down._

 

 _Connor walked directly through the school and out the back exit. Even though he was only in the school for about five seconds, he was already experiencing withdrawals from the school’ air conditioned hallways. Once, he was far enough, he popped out a cigarette out of the box in his pocket. Lighting his cigarette, he sits on the ledge of the small bridge that was needed to cross in order to get into an apple orchard—_ **_the_ ** _apple orchard. Jesus, the apple orchard. Connor would hoist Zoe onto his back and run into the orchard as she excitedly giggled. Their parents would smile widely, looking on at their two little angels as his mom carried a picnic basket with a checkered blanket laying on top. His dad’s phone would remain silent in his back pocket and all was basically_ **_right_ ** _._

 

_Connor angrily flicked his cigarette onto the ground and stomped it underneath_

 

 _Now, it was fucked—unsurprisingly. Honestly, how else was it supposed to go? Connor just had to go off the fucking rails and fuck it all up, didn’t he?_ **_God_ , ** _he’s such a fuck up. He rested his body on the ledge of the bridge, body completely void of any sign of emotions._

 

 

_Connor sighed and rubbed at his face furiously, trying to scrape away at the tiredness that weighed his face into a firm frown. He pushed himself off of the mini bridge's ledge, sending his body staggering forwards. His black sweater reminded him how much he fucking hated the fall. Sure, it was thick but not thick enough. He pulled it closer to himself as he trudged his way into the orchard._

 

_The orchard was really fucking weird because it was kinda a forest at the same time? Of course, the Murphys only spent time in the actual orchard part of the orchard. The trees were more sparse and spread apart there, it made it easier for his parents to watch over him and Zoe. The forest part was forbidden to him, he'd never been there before. The trees stretched high, heavily compacted. Connor clutched at the backpack strap that was on his shoulder, taking a step back to look at the forest._

_"Oh, what the hell." Connor muttered, taking a running start into the trees. It felt like that point in RomComs where the protagonist spun and twirled in the air, jumping excitedly with their arms spread out, laughing ridiculously but, Connor could feel nothing but the opposite. He felt something tug down at his heart and press on his lungs. He felt so goddamn anxious, his skin felt like something was crawling underneath it and it needed to escape. He just felt so fucking **bad**. _

 

_He halted in his steps once he saw a towering tree. He slung his backpack off and threw it at the base. He pounced onto the strongest branch of the tree he could see and slowly started to track his way up. It was a true miracle that he still knew how climb these shits. The only time he climbed trees were in, like, 4th or 5th grade, maybe a little bit into 6th? When he actually had friends, they'd run into each others lawn and do anything the fuck they wanted. Which including scaling small trees and jumping out of them, even trying to perfect their superhero landings._

 

_That was a nice time for Connor. **It was such a nice fucking time.**_

 

_Connor rubbed at his nose with a free hand before resting on a branch. He was really up fucking high. Looking down made his stomach feel like a wasp breeding ground. He took a sharp intake of breath, closing his eyes and tilting his head upwards._

_He felt like he should whip out his phone and text Zoe or his mom, at least, a fucking heart emoji, make it black for symbolism or whatever. Connor second guessed himself for a second, searching for some reason to live. Just one, that’s all he **fucking** needed. He searched every crevice of his brain for something, just a little something to keep him hanging onto this thinning thread he clung onto since the 8th grade but, there was nothing. He begged, oh did he beg his own brain to make some sort of solution so that this…semi-rash decision was the only reasonable answer so there was none. Connor felt his body push forward involuntarily, his brain not thinking about it at all. All that was left was to close his eyes and let his body hit the dried water underneath. _

 

_Connor fell closer…_

 

_And closer…_

 

_And closer. Until his limp body hit the ground with tear tracks staining his face._

 

_Well, to be more specific, the ground was a cool tile and not leaves. Everything was **different.**_

 

_“Ow, shit!” Connor yelled—wait what the fuck? Why wasn’t he dead or something? Was he in the after life because if he is, it’s proper shit. Connor slowly opened his eyes, expecting to see fire and demons every but, instead he was in…_

 

_…his bathroom?_

 

_What the fuck? Is this fucking purgatory?_

 

_Connor scrambled up from the ground and brushed off his pants, wiping any evidence of crying from his face. He slowly crept out of the bathroom, tiptoeing as to not cause any noise. He braced for the worse as he slowly opened the door. Connor's face contorted into one of pure confusion after he realized that this was indeed...his…house? How the fuck did he get from a suicide attempt to home? Same thing, though, when you think about it. Connor walked into the dark hallway of his home, head spinning._

 

_He rushed back into the bathroom only to heave into the toilet. This was going to take some **serious** explaining._

 

 

 


	3. Evan and The Sidewalk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “JARED! HURRY THE FUCK UP!” A guy yells from outside the window of the car parked in front of them. Jared sighs and rolls his eyes, muttering a quick “he’s not always like this”. Jared flashes a quick fake smile at Evan before making his way to go to the Jeep. 
> 
> “Wait! W-who’s that?” Evan asked. Jared flashes another fake smile at the boy before shouting
> 
> “My boyfriend!” He opens the door and slides into the passenger seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally wrote all of this and published it immediately so, yes, the grammar, tense, and characters are all crazy and I will eventually go back and edit this. It will not be this bad forever, I swear.

“So, you tried to off yourself and ended up teleporting into the _shitter_?” Jared asked crudely crossing his arms. The comment hit Connor somewhere it really shouldn’t have. He hides this with a non-moving emotion. 

 

“Jesus, Jared. No need to sugar coat anything,” Zoe commented, messing with the cuffs of her jeans. 

 

“He literally ended with ‘then I was in the shitter and I tossed my cookies into the toilet’, I’m not going to mentally shift through that story and sugar coat it.” Jared explained, shaking his head. Evan had managed to stay tight lipped during the whole 45 minutes of Connor trying to explain his story, Jared interrupting, therefore prompting Connor to flirt with Jared (??),  Connor getting back on track, and the entire cycle repeating. Dr. Sherman just listened to the story, both mortified and somehow…amused? Connor Murphy was an amazing storyteller. 

 

“I know, babe, I’m very, very poetic.” Connor shouted from his spot, face down, across the room, on the floor even though a second earlier he was sitting in his plastic chair. Jared let out a loud noise of distress at the nickname. 

 

“Connor, get off of the floor.” Zoe sighed for the 20th time in the 60 minute session. The floor seemed to be the boy’s only friend at this point. Suddenly, Connor was grinning, 

 

from outside the _fucking_ window.

 

“Oh Jesus Christ,” Alana muttered looking out of the window, reminding her of the several times she and Connor had been on duo mission and he’d pull shit like this. Before Dr. Sherman could say anything, Alana spoke up.

 

“Connor, get your ass in here!” Alana barked, glaring at Connor from through the window. Before Alana could turn back around, Connor was suddenly back in his seat and he looked at his crossed legs, covering his face as much as he possibly could without using his hands or any object. Zoe turned to look at Alana then to her older brother.

 

“We’re only in here for 5 more minutes,” Alana scolds, sitting back.

 

“Really?” Zoe asks after a long stretch of silence, head whipping between the two.

 

“What? She’s fucking scary.” Connor mumbled making Jared burst out into a fit of silent, face-reddening laughter. 

 

“I mean, h-he’s not wrong,” Evan agrees, voice almost inaudible over Jared’s laughing, who had to take off his glasses to put his face in his hands as he giggled. 

 

“All of you guys are so whipped, ohmygod.” Jared wheezed out, slowly catching his breath and calming down, word choice causing Zoe to let out a brief chuckle and Alana let out a tiny yet noticeable smile.

 

Jared regained his posture and sat up straight, smile still on his face. 

 

“Well, it’s quite obvious that Alana was the team leader,”

 

“S-she was the only o-one who would rea-really, um,” Evan tried to find the word

 

“Get our asses out there?”

 

“Kinda, yeah.” Evan agrees, muttering. 

 

“What do you mean by that?”

 

“I t-think me and Connor were a-arguing for like 30 minutes straight a-and Alana literally kicked us out of the car.” Evan added. Alana was too busy giggling to correct his grammar. 

 

“I think I still have the boot stamp on my ass.” Connor mutters, 

 

“I think that was the one moment that I was thankful that Connor could teleport really fast.” The shorter boy rushes out. Connor nods in agreement, a barely noticeable smiling gracing his face. Jared slides down in his chair, making a loud squeaking noise with his chair. 

 

“How did you become the leader, Alana?”

 

“Don’t you need my backstory first?” 

 

“I think that’s what the next chapter’s for.” Zoe ponders, jokingly petting a beard that wasn’t there. 

 

“Oh yeah, ok.”

 

“Next chapter?” Dr. Sherman asks

 

“Inside joke.” The teenagers say in unison. Dr. Sherman squints her eyes for a second then scribbles something into her notepad. Her watch lights up, releasing a light pinging sound. She clicks a button on top of it and smiled at the teens. 

 

“Well, that concludes the _very_ eventful hour. Even though we didn’t go through any techniques, I learned a great deal about all of you. See you next week?”

 

“Actually, you’ll see us in two days.” Alana says matter of factly.

 

“We’re real fucked up,” Zoe sighs, shrugging her shoulders.

 

“ _Reeeaaaal_ fucked up.” Connor repeated, getting up from his chair.

 

Jared’s phone buzzes in his back pocket and he whips it out once he’s up from his seat. Evan does a very small jog up to Jared.

“Who’s t-that?” He asks, 

 

“fUCK!” Jared shouts, startled, almost jumping out of his skin. 

 

“Jeez, Ev, would it kill you to warn a guy?”

 

“Sorry,”

 

“No problem. And it’s nobody.” Jared sighs, slipping his phone back into his pocket. 

 

“Oh,” Evan had zero idea why he wanted to press on about who ‘nobody’ was. I guess he an Evan were good enough friends as “superheroes" or whatever you could call saving lives from billionaires with too much time, money, and hate. 

 

Jared swung open the exiting door, he and Evan being the only two left, even Dr. Sherman left. The two stood through an awkward stretch of silence.

 

“Sorry, dude, by the way. The last time I saw you, I was real out of line—”

 

“Hey, i-it’s no problem.” Evan interrupted Jared walking out of the door. 

 

“Legit, dude?” Jared stops in the middle of the lobby.

 

 _Nice lingo_ Evan felt a part of him whisper. It was his “superhero side” he guessed. Evan kept walking towards the exit door

 

“Yeah, sure.” Evan nodded. A horn honked out at the pair, causing Evan to jump 5 feet into the air.

 

“JARED! HURRY THE FUCK UP!” A guy yells from outside the window of the car parked in front of them. Jared sighs and rolls his eyes, muttering a quick “he’s not always like this”. Jared flashes a quick fake smile at Evan before making his way to go to the Jeep. 

 

“Wait! W-who’s that?” Evan asked. Jared flashes another fake smile at the boy before shouting

 

“My boyfriend!” He opens the door and slides into the passenger seat. The guy kisses Jared on the cheek as if to show that Jared’s claim was true. Evan just stood there, surprised. 

 

“Well, that was a thing.” Alana muttered, popping out of the clinic. 

 

“OHMYGOSH!” Evan shouted, clutching at heart which was now beating at _at least_ 500 BPM.

 

“Sorry, Ev!” Zoe shouted apologetically from besides the other girl.

 

“Thank god, Connor wasn’t there to see that.”

 

“Probably would’ve beat the guy’s ass with his temper.” Zoe muttered in agreement.

 

“Whose ass am I beating?” Connor asked, munching on an apple.

 

“FUCK!” The trio shouted at the same time.

 

“No one, just, um, a guy bumped into Jared—he almost fell over.” Evan let out, on the spot. Alana raised her eyebrows but, it really wasn’t anything knew. When Evan was in his “superhero mode” he was _pretty_ confident. Connor opened his mouth to speak but his sister interrupted him.

 

“Connor, where’d you get the apple?” Puling on the strap of his backpack to walk away, towards the little sister’s car.

 

“Oh, like a—um farmers market? I don’t even fucking know. I just teleported somewhere and they were giving out free apples.” Connor tried to explain. 

 

“Wow.” Alana muttered. She just tsked and walked away bidding a quick goodbye to Evan.

 

Which left Evan alone, on a sidewalk, confused.

 

_Again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe evan's backstory next??? maybe alana's ???? idfk.

**Author's Note:**

> wow, what a chapter amiright?  
> gimme juicy kudos and feedback and other stuff because I'm attention hungry 
> 
> Twitter: @panberry_bitch  
> Tumblr: @musicalsfuckmeup  
> PokeFarm: memebigtrash


End file.
